A Lost Friend
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: Isabel and Jonathan were chosen to become the tributes of District Twelve. When the arrive at the arena they get teleported to Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, a camper is missing, and Isabel and Jon have to find him.
1. The Reaping

**(A/N: All right everyone. This is a story about The Hunger Games and the Percy Jackson series, of course. Anyway, I have written this because not that many people have been updating The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossovers. Also, I'm only on Catching Fire. So here you go Hunger Games and Percy Jackson lovers!)**

**A Lost Friend**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

_In the land of Panem, there are twelve districts. Every year, each district must choose two citizens of their town, one male and one female, and they must fight to survive. In District Twelve, the reaping begins, and the players are chosen, for the hundred first Hunger Games…_

"Isabel, will you _please _help me out in the garden?" my annoying older sister called. I sighed, "Coming!" I grabbed my gardening tools and ran out the door. The backyard is where everything is planted. It was beautiful, with roses, daisies, lilies, and many other kinds of flowers. The garden had many colors; red, white, pink, and blue. Everyone thought our garden was the best in District Twelve, but that's only because we're the only ones who have one. My mother loved to plant flowers when she was younger, so she started to build a garden, right in our backward. Anyway, when I arrived, I found my sister bent down, digging up the flowers. She had her long brown hair tied in a bun and had a plain dress on. Anna turned around to face me. My sister and blue eyes and some of the boys thought she was pretty, so I guess I agree with them.

"Finally, you're here," Anna, my sister, muttered. I ignored her and started digging the flower out and placing it in a pot to be sold.

"Mother told us to pick about one hundred flowers. I'll do fifty and you do the other fifty, okay Isabel?" Anna asked. I nodded, "All right, that won't be too hard." But I was wrong; the heat was immense and my thick dress was making me tired.

"All right, little sister, I did my fifty. Get done quickly. The store's about to open," Anna said, grabbing her tray of fifty pots full of dirt and flowers. I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and kept working.

"Need some help?" a voice called out. I looked up from my garden and saw my best friend, Gary. He had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was a strong, young boy who was always the adventurous one. You could say he was hot, because all the girls at school stare at him, flirt with him, and all the other girly stuff. But he would always ignore them and talk to me, which made the other girls fume with anger. But, I guess I did have a crush on him in third grade.

"No, I'm almost done," I muttered. I only had dug up about fifteen flowers so far and I slid the tray behind my back. Gary gave me a smirk and walked over, "Seems you have about twenty or so." I smiled and said, "Shut up, Gary." He sat beside me, grabbed a hand shovel and helped me dig up the flowers. Soon, we had finished the job just as Mother was opening for business. Gary insisted to carry the heavy tray of pots and went inside. He dropped them off on a counter and said, "Well, I'll see you at the reaping."

"What?" I asked.

"The reaping. You forgot it was today?" Gary asked.

"I guess," I muttered. Gary laughed and said, "Well, it's in the afternoon. Be sure to wear something nice." He gave me one last smile and walked away. I sighed, I hated the reaping. One female and one male were chosen to commit suicide. Well, not exactly. The people that were chosen, called tributes, had to face twenty three other players, and most likely you won't be able to live. The Capitol, the rulers of Panem, had made a game called the Hunger Games and watched as each player died to amuse themselves. If there hadn't been a rebellion, none of this wouldn't have happened. But, I was only thirteen, so there would be a small chance of me becoming a tribute.

"Did your boyfriend come over?" Anna teased, coming down the stairs with a beautiful silk dress.

"Shut up, Ann," I growled. She giggled and said, "Better get ready for the reaping." I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room. My bedroom was messy, with clothes sprawled all over the place. I went into my closet and found an okay dress. It was blue and white, which were Gary's favorite color. I guess I would wear it. I grabbed it, stripped my clothes off, and put it on. I tied my long black hair into a bun and walked outside. My mother appeared and marveled at my dress, "You look amazing, Isabel." I blushed slightly, "Thanks, Mother. I need to go outside for a minute. I'll be right back." I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. I was in the garden again. I was wondering if Gary or Anna would be picked. If both of them were the tributes and both of them died, everything in this cursed world wouldn't matter to me. I sighed and played with the pedals of a flower. All of a sudden, the flower enlarged, becoming the size of a tiny tree. I looked at it, amazed and shocked. _How did I do that? _I wondered. I placed my hand on the flower's stem and muttered, "Shrink." As I commanded, the flower shrunk into regular size. I smiled; this would be useful in the arena. Then, a horn was blown, indicating that the reaping was beginning. Anna came running out the door and called, "Isabel, come quickly!" I ran to the house and entered. Mother had a worried look on her face and was biting her lower lip.

"Let's go, Mother," I said. I grabbed her hand and went to the town square. Then, I saw Gary in the distance. I tried to walk towards him but my mother held me back, "Stay with me, Isabel." I nodded and waited for the reaping to begin. Then, the mayor walked up to the stage. He was having a speech about the Dark Days, when the rebellion happened and District Thirteen was destroyed.

"We have four victors, one is dead but Haymitch, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark will be helping our contestants," the mayor announced. After that it was over, and they played the Panem anthem. Then, a lady with short, brown curly hair stepped up to the podium.

"Let the reaping begin!" she called. "Ladies first!" She stuck her hand into a transparent ball full of names and snatched one out.

"Isabel Conley!" she announced. All the blood drained out of my body. I gaped at the lady and almost collapsed. My mother started to cry as the lady asked, "Any volunteers?" No one replied, everything was dead silent. Then, the announcer reached into the different choosing ball and grabbed another small piece of paper.

"Jonathan Carter," she called. "Both contestants please step up onto the stage." Anna gave me a hug as I walked up to the stage, dumbstruck. I climbed up the stairs and stood there with the boy named Jonathan standing next to me. I looked at him and saw that he had blonde hair with shining blue eyes. He was good-looking with a nice, strong body. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. Then, the mayor went back to the podium and started another speech. He turned to us and said, "Good luck in the Hunger Games." We nodded our thanks as I boarded the train, waiting to arrive at the Capitol.

**(A/N: All right guys, I know it was a bit boring, but the next chapter will be having lots of fighting. Well, I still hope you enjoyed it a bit. Also, the Percy Jackson stuff will come in the third chapter or so. I will only be able to update on weekends, so don't think I quit writing. Well, thanks for reading and bye!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	2. The Train

**(A/N: Well, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. It's just that I have so many tests these days. Well, I thank nerdsman92 because he was the author who made me start to write again. Thank you for having the time to read my story).**

**Chapter 2: The Train**

**Jonathan's POV**

As I saw the girl, Isabel, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had brown eyes with black hair tied in a bun and her face was absolutely beautiful. She looked dazzling in the dress she was wearing. It was horrible how a lovely girl had to die like this. My mother was crying, tears running down my cheeks and holding my hand. My father barely held in the tears that was about to pour out. Sally, my older sister, even looked unhappy, when she hated me so much. I escaped from my mother's grasp and started my way to the stage. When I got to the platform, I gave Isabel an encouraging smile, but it was more of a depressing one. We shook hands as the national anthem was played. After the song was finished, besides us was a train track, with a train waiting for us. Both of us boarded the train and were amazed. Isabel gasped as we looked around. The curtains were golden colored with flowers knitted to it. There were red, expensive couches planted beside windows and a red carpet rolled out before us. Then, a man dressed in a blue suit with golden buttons appeared in front of us.

"Welcome my friends," he greeted. "Do you wish to see your rooms?" I shrugged, not caring and looked at Isabel.

"Can't we bid our farewells to our family and friends?" she asked.

"They'll be arriving shortly, in your rooms," he said. "Follow me." We followed him down the aisle and found our rooms. Isabel was across the hall from me and we both entered our rooms. I slumped onto my bed and waited for my parents come.

**Isabel's POV**

My room was pretty small. It only had a bed and a window with a small closet. I expected more from this fancy train. I sighed and looked out the window and saw my mother, sister, and Gary about to board the train. Then when a few seconds had passed, my door slid open and my mom and sister appeared. My mom wrapped her arms around me and wept in my shoulder.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," I assured her, but I knew nothing would be fine in the arena.

"Hey Isabel, I have a gift for you," Anna said quietly as Mother mourned for me. She took out an item wrapped in a worn out, baige colored blanket.

"Take it." I slowly lifted it from Anna's hands and unwrapped it. Inside was a slim bow made of wood with a quiver full of arrows.

"Where did you get this?" I asked in surprise. "It's illegal to keep weapons in District Twelve."

"Don't tell this to anyone, but I went hunting before the new barricade blocked off all ways to the forest. That's why I came home with rabbits and squirrels," Anna explained. I smirked and said, "So you did lie about buying it from Samuel?" She smiled and nodded, "Gary's waiting outside. I'll… I'll see you later, lil' sis." Her smile faded and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you Isabel, you remember that, okay?" Mother mumbled in my ear. I nodded and whispered, "I love you too Mom." My mom and Anna left, both of them crying. A couple seconds later, Gary stepped in and sat next to me on the bed. I fell onto his shoulder and sobbed silently.

"I don't want to be here," I whispered.

"I would've volunteered to be with you, but my parents…" Gary replied. "Here, I have a gift for you."

"I already got one, it's fine," I murmured. He ignored me and placed the present on my lap. It was a scabbard with a dagger resting inside. The scabbard was worn and dirty but I took out the dagger. It was a hunting knife. The blade glinted in the light and it was very sharp.

"Take it, it'll be an item to remember me," Gary said with a smile. Then, the horn was blown, signaling for everyone to leave.

"All right, I'll be going now," Gary sighed. As he stood up and was about to exit, I ran into him and gave him a hug. He grunted and smiled, encasing me with his arms. I buried my head in his chest and murmured, "I'll miss you."

"You don't have to, I'll be seeing you soon," Gary whispered. He gave me a smile, handed me some cookies he got from before, and walked away, leaving me in a confused state.

**(A/N: I know, it's short. Like really short… But, the next chapter will be long, I promise you that. I just wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger, haha. Well, the next chapter will have the Percy Jackson stuff in it, so don't think this is all Hunger Games. Thank you reviewers! And have a Happy (Early) Thanksgiving!)**

**(Second A/N: If you're from Canada, then Thanksgiving already passed).**

**-APOLLOxx0909 **


	3. Arriving at the Capital

**(A/N: Hey readers! Remember when I told you that this story would be on hiatus? Well, let's just say that I wanted to update one more chapter for you guys. So here it is.)**

**(Second A/N: I haven't read the books in ages so my characters might be a bit OOC, sorry about that. One more thing, I don't want to do all the dressing up and things, which will take too long. I hope you don't mind.)**

**Chapter 3: Arriving at the Capital**

**Point of View:**

**Isabel Conley**

Days on the train were dull; all Jonathan and I did were eat, talk, and sleep. But still, the anxiety was killing me, if I would come out of the arena alive or dead. I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering the times when my mom embarrassed me, all the times my sister and I fought each other, and the times that I spent with my friends. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. Wondering who it was, I called, "Come in." The door slid open and a man entered my tiny room. He wore a clean, white button-down shirt with a tie and a black suit with dress pants. He must've been one of the workers on the train.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, sitting up.

"We will be arriving at the Capital tomorrow afternoon," the man answered. "It would be best if you start packing your bags now." He bowed and left the room. Arriving at the Capital meant I would be in the arena soon. My anxiety grew more and my heart beat loudly. I lied back down and tried to calm down. Another knock on my door was heard and Jonathan came in. He came by my bed and sat next to me.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked. I nodded, "I'm a bit scared." Jon nodded in agreement, "But as long as we stick together, we'll be fine." I wasn't so sure about that; I was only a gardener. I would probably be deadweight to him.

"Well, I'll be going now, good night," Jonathan said, standing up.

"Night," I muttered, but I knew this was far from being a good night.

XXX

The next morning, I did my daily routine: take a nice, warm shower, eat my food, brush my teeth, and et cetera. I got out my suitcase, opened my closet, and started to pack my clothes. In the back of the cabinet, I saw my bow and knife. I took out the knife and stared at it, it was the gift from Gary.

"Hey Isabel, did you go back to sleep again?" a voice called from outside the door. It was obviously Jonathan.

"You know, I'm not that lazy," I replied, quickly stuffing my bow and knife in my pack. Jonathan opened my door as I zipped up the pack.

"Oh, you really think so? Then can you explain what sleeping for twenty three hours is?" Jonathan gave me a smirk. I walked up to him and punched his stomach playfully. He doubled over and moaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked with a smile. Jonathan stood back up and grinned at me, "Wow, you punch hard."

"Yeah, I have muscles. That's Something you don't have," I replied, smiling. Jonathan muttered, "What did I do to you?"

"Call me lazy, that's what you did," I answered, glancing at the clock. It read twelve o' clock.

"Hey Jon, didn't they say we were to be dropped off at the Capital in the afternoon?" I asked. My question was answered with a stop from the train. I heard screeching from metal grinding against metal. A train worker came to our room and said, "Get your things, we're at the Capital." I grabbed my suitcase as Jonathan ran to his room to get his things. We both stepped down from the train as we saw a grand building, several hundred stories high. Citizens of Panem stood beside the train, cheering and clapping. As we were walking, Jonathan insisted on carrying my suitcase, which I had agreed for him to do. Behind us were Peeta, his blond hair flowing in the wind. He was waving at the crowd, smiling his brilliant smile which would make any girl faint. Beside Peeta was Katniss, who was holding his hand. She, too, was waving and blowing kisses to the crowd, and each guy raised their hands to catch one. Even Haymitch, an old, grumpy man who was the total opposite of sober, was smiling. Some of the people in the crowd yelled out some words, but because all the cheering and clapping, I couldn't make any words out. Katniss whispered in my ear, "I think they want you to kiss Jonathan." I looked surprised, "What? I'm not doing that."

"Come on, do it for the people," Katniss urged me, giving me a smile. I sighed, and nodded to do it. Katniss looked pleased and continued to blow kisses. My heart was thumping, sending vibrations throughout my entire body. I looked at Katniss as she beckoned me to kiss Jon. I took a deep breath and suddenly, I wrapped my arms around Jonathan's neck and kissed him on the lips. The crowd roared with happiness and clapped louder. Jonathan looked surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed for about ten seconds until I broke away, blushing a bright pink. Katniss nodded in approval and Peeta smiled at me. I took a glance at Jonathan, who was also blushing slightly. We quickly put aside the incident and soon had reached the double doors of the Capital building. Two doormen swung open the doors and bowed as we walked in. I had gasped at the sight; the interior of the building was amazing; expensive leather couches surrounding a glass table, a tiger rug under the table, rare paintings on the walls, and decorated vases with beautiful flowers. There were glass stairs leading to the upper floors and elevators that could hold just about anything. The other tributes were walking around, exploring the entire building. Through the crowd of the tributes, I saw a Capital worker. The man was tall, skinny, and had crazy make up on his face. He spotted us in front of the door and began to walk towards us.

"Hello my friends, I am Jay Culligan," Jay greeted us. "Are you the tributes from District 12?" We all nodded.

"All right, follow me, I will show you to your rooms," Jay ordered. We started to walk down a long corridor with doors on both side. The left side had the odd numbers and the right side had the even numbers. Jay told each of us what room we were staying in and handed us the keys. With a goodbye and a bow, Jay went up the elevator and disappeared. Katniss and Peeta went off together, holding hands. Haymitch immediately fell asleep, leaving Jonathan and me alone.

"So want to check out the place?" Jonathan asked. I shrugged, "I got nothing better to do." So the two of us explored almost all the floors, with the food we obtained from the cafeteria. After several hours of hanging out with Jonathan, we went back to the first floor and to our rooms. It was almost nine o' clock and it was almost time for everyone to go to bed.

"Today was fun, hanging out with you and stuff," I said. Jonathan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, hey I'm going to sleep now, good night." Jonathan yawned, obviously tired from all the walking. I gave him a hug and buried my head in his chest, murmuring, "Night." He hugged me back, resting his chin on the top of my head. We stayed in that position for some time until the intercom blared, "All tributes are to go to their rooms now."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Jonathan said, opening the door for me. I nodded, "See you." I mustered up enough courage to kiss him on the cheek, making both of us blush slightly. I walked into the moonlit bedroom as he shut the door. I slipped my clothes off and got changed into my nightgown. I fell onto my bed and as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

**(A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to continue and make the tributes go into the arena, but this chapter would be like ten pages long. Anyway, I can't update anytime soon because I'm going to be out of town but I promise you, I will update once I get back. All right, peace.)**

**-SOAx**


End file.
